


Когда все остальное отходит на задний план

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting, Romance, Slice of Life, Students, Television Watching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Моя девушка — футбольная фанатка, которая оккупировала единственный телевизор. А я что? Я сериалы хочу смотреть...
Kudos: 2





	Когда все остальное отходит на задний план

Вечер. Небольшая, но достаточно уютная для проживания комната. Освещения практически нет, лишь старый абажур излучает от себя успокаивающий мягкий оранжевый свет. На диване перед телевизором, укрывшись теплым пледом, сидят парень с девушкой. Парень явно выглядит недовольным и периодически зыркает в сторону сидящей рядом девушки. Кажется, что ему неимоверно скучно вот так проводить свое свободное время, но сказать об этом напрямую никак не решится, ведь ссориться с любимой — последнее дело, которым бы он хотел сейчас заниматься. Та же, напротив, всем своим видом показывает полную сосредоточенность и увлеченно следит за происходящим на экране. В ее руках внушительных размеров ведро с попкорном, который стремительно уменьшался в своем количестве. Шея девушки обмотана шарфом с эмблемой известной футбольной команды, который не оставляет никаких сомнений, что владелица сей вещи — если и не рьяная, то уж точно какая-нибудь фанатка футбола. Парень с ненавистью переводит взгляд то на шарф возлюбленной, то на экран телевизора, где как раз показывают игру, в которой участвует та самая команда, фанаткой которой была девушка. Неожиданно девушка со всей силы бьет кулаком по дивану, истошно крича что-то в поддержку своей любимой команды, заметив, что у нападающего вот-вот заберут мяч. При этом ей было все равно, что от ее внезапного порыва ведро с воздушной кукурузой безнадежно просыпалось на сидящую парочку, что ее криков испугался мирно спавший в ногах пушистый кот Васька, а бедный парень всерьез задумался о вреде футбола.

Что ни говори, а юноша этот, которого звали Андреем, просто терпеть не мог спорт и все с ним связанное. В частности футбол. Особенно футбол. Ну не любил он его, что поделать. Не всем парням он нравится, и этот факт полностью подтверждает то, что такие реликты, как Андрей еще сохранились. Но в один прекрасный день ему посчастливилось встретить Яну, чья одержимость спортом была порой просто зашкаливающей. Однако любовь, как говорится, не знает преград и порой даже ослепляет, поэтому Андрей принял девушку со всеми ее заморочками, а она, в свою очередь, его. При всем этом Яну нельзя было назвать рестлером, а Андрея хиляком или толстяком. Он был обычным студентом: слегка ленивым и в меру умным. При этом выделялся высоким ростом, чудом сохраняя свою форму при довольно сидячем образе жизни. Она же была заводной, вечно подвижной, всегда находила время и учебу, и на спортивное хобби, и на личную жизнь. Эти двое устраивали друг друга практически во всем… Пока дело не доходило до спора, чья настала очередь выбирать, что смотреть по ящику. Да-да, как бы забавно это ни звучало, но подобные споры происходили часто, и их конечный итог редко когда кого-то из них устраивал. Тогда парочка составила график, по которому определялся временный владелец телевизора. Это более-менее помогло разрешить разногласия. Нет, ну что тут поделать, когда по вынужденным обстоятельствам не имеешь под рукой компьютера, а душа требует развлечений? Правильно, смотреть старый добрый и всеми забытый телевизор.

Был выходной, за окном валил снег, а Андрей с Яной сидели дома под пледом и грелись у обогревателя. Сегодняшний день выпал на Яну, чем немало ее порадовал. Еще бы: ведь именно сегодня проходит финал-черт-знает-какого-кубка-чего-то-там-еще по футболу! А Андрею так хотелось переключить канал и посмотреть продолжение одного очешуенного сериала, который он начал недавно смотреть. Ну да, парень был сериальным задротом, что такого? А вот Яна этого не понимала, хоть и принимала. Думая о сериалах, она почему-то сразу представляла себе очередную мыльную оперу в духе «Санта-Барбары», тем самым обижая искренние чувства настоящего ценителя сериалов.

Пока шла вечерняя игра, Андрей просто не знал, чем себя занять, ибо футбол не возбудил в нем ровным счетом никакого азарта, а лишь основательно его утомил. Яна снова успокоилась, когда мяч вернулся к ее фаворитам, и с наслаждением стала потягивать из трубочки колу. Весь ее вид выражал полную умиротворенность и блаженство. Кот опять устроился в ногах Яны, а Андрей, чтобы хоть как-то себя взбодрить, начал собирать попкорн обратно в ведро. Сейчас он с неким томлением вспомнил, что его сериал уже минут десять как начался, и именно в сегодняшней серии должны были раскрыться главные тайны, а один из героев вообще неизвестно, выживет или нет…

Парень чертыхнулся про себя и провел рукой по голове. Через минуту в игре начался перерыв, и парень поспешил этим воспользоваться.

— Я-я-ян, мигни мне на мой канал, у тебя тут все равно сейчас ничего интересного не показывают.

— А смысл? Перерыв буквально на минуту, ты все равно ничего не успеешь, — девушка повернулась к Андрею, глядя на него из-под челки.

— Ну у меня ломка уже, видишь? — парень для наглядности придал несколько сумасшедшее выражение своему лицу и якобы дрожащими руками потянулся к любимой.

— У нас договоренность, поэтому твои сериалы мы будем смотреть завтра, а сейчас у нас по расписанию фут-бол, — мягко отстранив от себя Андрея, сказала Яна.

— Вот же вредная. Хоть бы разок уступила.

— Вот сейчас реклама уже заканчивается, так что можешь успокоиться.

— Меня это почему-то как-то не особо успокаивает… — тихо проговорил Андрей, чтобы девушка его не услышала, а более громко сказал: — Твои ребята итак уже выигрывают, не думаю, что что-то существенно изменится, если ты на пару минут переключишь.

— Так, Андрей… — с легким оттенком недовольства протянула Яна.

— Пожалуйста, — парень твердо решил добиться хоть чего-нибудь положительного для себя в этой мини-дуэли со своей девушкой и заискивающе улыбнулся.

— Не-а.

— У меня там заключительная серия, я должен знать, чем закончится дело.

— Ха, так значит, если заключительная, то мы, наконец, посмотрим полный повтор Олимпиады-2012?

— Нет! — парень в ужасе посмотрел на девушку. — Только не это! К тому же у сериала сразу начнут показывать следующий сезон.

— Вот завтра тогда и посмотришь. Все, сейчас начнется, меня не беспокоить, вот только схожу за колой. Тебе принести?

— Ага. Со льдом, если несложно.

— О'кей.

Выбравшись из теплого «гнездышка», Яна отправилась на кухню. Едва она только вышла из комнаты, Андрей незамедлительно захватил пульт и нажал кнопку с номером заветного канала. На экране, как оказалось, уже вовсю шел экшн. Андрей, как загипнотизированный смотрел в телевизор. Нет, такого поворота событий он точно не ожидал!

— Это точно, — мрачно согласилась появившаяся словно из небытия Яна со словами парня, который видимо от переизбытка эмоций высказал последние свои мысли вслух.

Девушка держала в руках два стакана с колой и испускала лучи ненависти к определенному объекту.

— А ты быстро, — растерялся Андрей, краем глаза следя за экшном в сериале.

— Ты тоже, — поставив стаканы на столик, Яна грозно нависла над Андреем и молча отобрала у него пульт.

В этот самый момент в сериале началось нечто такое, что именно в эту минуту парень просто не мог позволить переключить канал. Он быстро кинулся спасать пульт из цепких лапок своей девушки, но та, будто почуяв опасность, переместила пульт в одну руку, а другой стала тормозить Андрея. Тот усиливал напор, а девушка всячески отпиралась и защищала драгоценный пультик, при этом ей никак не удавалось переключить на свой футбол. Битва за пульт переросла в потасовку с подушками, кот уже давно поспешил поменять место отдыха от греха подальше и теперь светил своими желтыми глазами откуда-то из темного угла. Однако путем серии хитрых приемов, Яна с видом победительницы отобрала пульт обратно, который уже несколько раз перескакивал из одних рук в другие. Парень же сидел на полу, потирая ушибленную пятую точку.

— Признай уже, что проиграл, и дай мне, в конце концов, досмотреть матч, — самодовольно произнесла девушка, поправляя взлохмаченные волосы.

— Не так быстро, милая. У меня еще есть силы сражаться, — Андрей усмехнулся и неспешно двинулся к девушке.

— Ты уже и говоришь, как эти твои из сериалов.

— Сочту за комплимент.

Парень сел на мягкий диван, почти вплотную приблизившись к Яне, которая еще не разгадала коварный замысел Андрея. Андрей же опустил руки на плечи девушки, притягивая ближе. Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, вдыхая тонкий аромат кожи и духов. Андрей начал покрывать кожу легкими, точно невесомыми поцелуями, насылая на нее мурашки. Затем последовал влажный поцелуй в ключицу, заставивший девушку дрожать, будто от озноба. Прикосновения Андрея доставляли ей настоящее удовольствие, хотелось поцеловать его в губы, горячо и пылко, просить о большем и никогда не покидать таких теплых и нежных объятий.

— Ха… Это и есть твои силы? — устроившись поудобнее, Яна уже сама начала обнимать Андрея, запуская руки под его рубашку. — Так сильно хочешь этот пульт?

— М-м-м… Заполучить его сейчас мне не составило бы никакого труда, но сейчас мне хочется кое-чего другого, знаешь ли, — улыбнулся Андрей, целуя ее за ухом.

— А как же сериал, а?

— Завтра. Теперь уже точно все завтра. И футбол твой тоже. Повтор потом посмотрим… — сбивчиво отвечал парень в промежутках между поцелуями.

— Никто за язык тебя не тянул, — тихонько засмеялась Яна и потянулась к желанным губам.

— А я тебя не боюсь, — зеленые глаза встретились с ясными синими.

— Ой ли? Кстати, я тут вспомнила кое-что.

— Ну что еще?

— Ты забыл, что каналы можно переключать не только пультом.

— Э? Черт, а ведь правда, как же я забыл-то про это.

— Ты такой еще ребенок, Андрей.

Девушка закрыла глаза и нежно прильнула к губам парня, даря обоим наслаждение от такой желанной близости.

_15.12.2012_


End file.
